<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>revelation. by niamhies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438868">revelation.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamhies/pseuds/niamhies'>niamhies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, hogwarts missing moments, it's always been harry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamhies/pseuds/niamhies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is over the moon. Lavender and Ron have split and she's now allowed to tell Ginny something she's kept to herself for months. She's absolutely certain Harry fancies Ginny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger &amp; Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>revelation.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny vacated the busy, sweat-smelling library which was packed with small first years that obviously hadn’t heard of something called deodorant, stressed with end of year exams that weren’t to occur for a few months yet. She had taken the spot under the tree that, until not long ago, her and Dean often sat under, though admittedly doing everything but revising. And here she was now, determined to stand her ground and prove to Dean that she didn’t have a faintest care in the world that they once made out for hours where she was now sitting, with him trying to touch every part of her body he could without her objecting whilst Ginny’s mind was far, far away, wishing it was a certain someone else kissing her. </p><p>A pair of green eyes entered her thoughts before she could stop them, causing her to almost groan aloud. </p><p>“Stop it,” she whispered to herself, careful so that the group of fourth years a few metres away from her wouldn’t think she was crazy. </p><p>Ginny opened her Transfiguration textbook and busied herself with the homework she needed to complete for tomorrow. She would have got it done last night, if she hadn’t ended up in a massive row with Dean, which ended up in their splitting up. She should be more upset, Ginny told herself. They’d been together for the best part of, what – 10 months? It had been great at first, she had really liked Dean, but then since the first few months of Fifth Year, her feelings had diminished with each passing day, whilst simultaneously straying to another person, who she long ago forced herself to bury those said feelings for. </p><p>But now her and Dean were over, when she should be feeling sad, depressed, emotionally unstable, all she felt was relief. And guilt – for being relieved. <br/>Ron and Hermione had never been happier though, she noticed. With Ron and Lavender Brown’s inevitable break up, the two were closer than ever. <br/>Her mind wandered to those green eyes again, and to the person they belonged to. Ginny wondered what Harry thought of her and Dean’s break up… Did he know? Did he care?</p><p>She shook her head, irritated with herself. “Don’t.”</p><p>“Don’t what?” </p><p>Ginny’s head shot up a little too fast, her eyes meeting a pair of amused, brown ones. It was Hermione, carrying a full bag – presumably full of revision textbooks – on her shoulder and three more tucked under her arm. Despite struggling under the lengthy weight, Hermione had a smug smile planted on her mouth as she took a seat next to Ginny under the badly shaded tree. </p><p>“Didn’t think you’d be eager to sit under here anytime soon.” said Hermione, eyeing Ginny’s homework.</p><p>“Why shouldn’t I? There’s a nice view.” Ginny replied innocently, pretending to look for more information on Vanishing spells in her textbook.</p><p>Hermione snorted. “The view’s much better over near that tree – you know the one where me, Ron and Harry hang around. Speaking of Harry…”</p><p>Ginny’s heart picked up speed a little at the change in topic, though she kept her eyes glued to her parchment, reading over her writing without actually taking the words in. She was frustrated with herself and how easily her body reacted to his name, it was pathetic, really. She had only just broken up with Dean, Merlin knows what people would say if she started drooling over Harry like she did all those years ago. Not that she actively cared what the Hogwarts population thought of her, but still, it wasn't going to make her happy if everyone thought she was, well, easy...</p><p>“What about Harry?” said Ginny in a would-be nonchalant tone. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hermione grin.</p><p>“Oh, nothing… He just seems very happy today, don’t you think?” Hermione rested her back against the tree trunk and crossed her legs over one another.</p><p>“I wouldn’t know. I haven’t seen him since yesterday.” Unless the tiny glimpse she caught of the back of his head above the crowd of students this morning counted. Ginny was about to give up pretending to study if all Hermione was going to do was give vague comments and grin at her. “But I could say the same for you. You haven’t wiped that smile off your face since last night."</p><p>Even when Ginny pointed it out, Hermione’s smile didn’t falter. If anything, it widened as she recalled the events of last night through her mind. She didn’t even have it in her to feel guilty whenever she saw Lavender’s face in lessons. “I’m just happy for you, that’s all.” Hermione replied in a sing-song voice. </p><p>Ginny let out a dry laugh and turned to face her friend. “Yeah, right! I think me and you both know what’s got you so giddy.” She then began to gather her hair around to one shoulder and began to plait it, uncomfortable by the think veil of sweat that was collecting at the back of her neck. </p><p>Giving up on false pretences, Hermione shrugged shamelessly. “Does it make me a bad person that I don’t feel bad?” she asked, looking across the grounds where Lavender was sat with her head in her hands, comforted by Parvati. </p><p>“Well she wasn’t the nicest person to you, was she? But trust me, you’re not the only one that isn’t feeling guilty.” Ginny told her quietly whilst she tied her bobble around the end of the plait. </p><p>Hermione perked up at this piece of information and straightened herself, as though she had just remembered something very important. “You don’t feel sad about you and Dean?” </p><p>“Not one bit.” Ginny admitted, a little ashamed. Dean had looked awful when she saw him at breakfast. He was sat beside Seamus, who nudged him as soon as he saw Ginny walking up to the bench. Dean had looked up, his eyes hard with dark bags beneath them, before glancing straight back down again, as though she wasn’t there, glaring at his cereal. Seamus looked more than happy, Ginny noted.<br/>Hermione hadn’t replied, but she was looking at Ginny like she wanted to tell her the biggest secret of her entire life. Ginny debated ignoring her, because she couldn’t stand the smug look on her friends face, but her curiosity got the better of her. “Get out with it, Hermione.” she groaned, resting her head against the tree. </p><p>“Oh, I’m not sure I should- “</p><p>“Hermione…” groaned Ginny. She had clearly been inching to tell Ginny something, it was typical of her to consider the ethics right before she was going to reveal whatever it was. </p><p>“Okay! I know, I’m sorry. I just… Okay, I’ll tell you.” She adjusted herself on the grass so she was face to face with Ginny and for the first time all day, her face turned slightly serious. “What I’m about to tell you, is top secret, all right? It’s just a theory and I’m not a hundred percent sure but… Yeah, I’m pretty sure. It’s obvious, really.” </p><p>Ginny raised an eyebrow. The suspense was starting to irritate her now and she just wanted Hermione to spit it out. “Your secret is safe with me.”</p><p>“Well, it’s not my secret but- okay, okay – don’t give me that look.” Hermione took a deep breath, looked around to make sure there were no unwelcome listeners and smiled. “Harry fancies you.”</p><p>Ginny blinked. Then blinked again.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Hermione looked at her, more sincerely this time. “Harry fancies you.” She repeated.</p><p>“Harry who?” said Ginny dumbly. Not Harry Potter, surely. </p><p>Hermione tutted and rolled her eyes. “Our Harry. Harry Potter, who else?” she said rhetorically, though her eyes had softened a little. She knew how delicate this subject could be. </p><p>Ginny looked at her before a smile crept onto her face. She wanted to laugh, but felt that it would upset Hermione. “He tell you that, did he?” said Ginny, coughing slightly to hide her humoristic smile.</p><p>The smile on Hermione’s face fell a little. “Well no but, he’s been looking at you. You know, in that way.” </p><p>Now Ginny couldn’t hide her laughter. “Well God forbid Harry looks at me! Professor Dumbledore looked at me once – does that mean he’s got a thing for me too?”</p><p>“Oh for God’s sake Ginny, you know what I mean. He’s always finding an excuse to talk with you, to walk with you to practice. He laughs way too much at your jokes, especially the really bad ones that aren’t remotely funny. Have you not seen the way he looks at you?! You should have seen him when I told him you and Dean broke up.” Hermione responded quickly, trying to defend her case. It was like a years’ worth of observations just being thrown at Ginny. All the looks she had received from Harry that she tried to convince herself were the opposite to what her heart was telling her, Hermione had picked up on. Of course she had, Ginny thought, Hermione never missed a thing.</p><p>“All right, so say he has noticed me a bit this year, so what? That’s what boys are like, and last time I checked, Harry Potter was a boy.” Said Ginny stubbornly. She wasn’t going to let herself believe that her childhood crush now decided he liked her when she was trying to get over him. Albeit, she had been trying to get over him for years and it didn’t work, but still, his timing was horrendous. </p><p>“Yes, well Harry’s not like all the boys at this school. Granted, he can be a git when it comes to girls, but it’s not like he hops from one to another every month like some of them do. He’s only ever liked Cho Chang, unless you count Ced- I mean, you know what I mean.” Ginny was staring intently at her hands; her cheeks tinted a faint pink and Hermione dropped her voice a little. “Ginny, would I tell you this if I wasn’t absolutely certain? I’ve suspected for a while, but I didn’t want it to influence your relationship with Dean, so I kept quiet.”</p><p>Ginny mulled over her words in her head, images and recollections of every interaction she had ever had with Harry. Hermione was right, she never would tell her unless she was sure of it, that much she knew. And Hermione was almost always right. Ginny remembered the look in Harry’s eyes when she had taken the bug out of his hair at Christmas, the way his green eyes were alight with something she had refused to admit to herself. She remembered the way his eyes had trailed down her body all throughout the summer holidays and how the feeling was a thousand times intense than anything she had ever felt with Dean and Michael, combined. And she could never forget when he and Ron had caught her and Dean kissing behind the tapestry – and how he had looked at her as though they were already a couple and she was just caught, red handed, cheating on him. </p><p>When she came back to her senses, Ginny looked up at Hermione with her heating beating out of her ribcage like a ravenous tiger wanting to be set free. “I swear to Merlin if you’re wrong, Hermione…” Ginny warned.</p><p>Her heart invited the acceptance, like two old friends reuniting after years of being without one another. Because her heart had known all along, of course it had, she wasn’t that oblivious, but it was her brain that had refused to accept it, that had been in denial. Some days, it took her brain some convincing to realise she wasn’t that scared, hopeless eleven-year-old anymore. She had matured since then and fought against the sliver of manipulation that still to this day crept into her doubts, Tom’s words still ingrained in her memory. </p><p>“I’m not.” Said Hermione confidently. “Trust me.”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>Hermione smiled and embraced Ginny briefly before pulling away and looking up towards the castle. “Harry and Ron are coming.” She told her before waving in their direction.</p><p>Ginny felt her heart skip a beat. She wasn't ready - she'd only just allowed herself this believe that Harry could like her, and she didn't even know for certain! All she could go off of was looks and smiles. There was no concrete evidence to prove he actually had feelings for her - what if he didn't and she was about to make the biggest fool out of herself? She took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm. She wasn’t about to completely lose herself just for one person – this was Harry, her friend, who might possibly fancy her. No big deal.</p><p>“There you are, Hermione. We’ve been looking for you everywhere.” Came Ron’s voice. Two figures rounded the tree trunk and Ron sat himself opposite the pair of them. “Oh, hi Ginny.” Ron added, smiling. Ginny fought the urge to role her eyes, they were both as bad as each other. It was only a matter of time before one of them confessed, surely.</p><p>Ginny glanced up at Harry, who was still stood in place. He clearly in deep thought and hadn’t realised that Ron had sat down. </p><p>“Harry, everything okay?” asked Ginny.</p><p>Harry blinked and looked down at the three of them, his eyes lingering on Ginny. She almost flushed at the gesture, but forced herself to remain neutral. She refused to look at Hermione, who she knew would be sporting a smug grin and instead kept her eyes on Harry.</p><p>“Oh. Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking.” He said before sitting down, his eyes flickering to Ginny, who’s lips lifted involuntarily. </p><p>“You’ve been thinking all bloody day. He looks like he’s been arguing with himself since Charms.” Said Ron as he examined Ginny’s homework. “I remember doing Vanishing spells. Awful, they were.” </p><p>“Yeah, I’ve been struggling with this essay all morning.” Said Ginny vaguely, not mentioning that it probably would have been done by now had Hermione not interrupted her. </p><p>“Do you need some help with it?” said Harry, looking over Ron’s shoulder at half blank piece of parchment. “I’m all right at Transfiguration.”</p><p>Ginny didn’t need help, the task set was quite simple, but she accepted, nonetheless. She didn’t think she could ever say no to Harry, not when he was looking at her with those bright green eyes that she adored. She moved up so Harry could sit beside her and he picked up her quill whilst skimming his eyes over her essay, a look of concentration set deeply on his face. </p><p>“Did you hear, Ginny? Katie Bell’s back.” Ron told her, leaning backwards on his elbows and facing the sun with his eyes closed. </p><p>Ginny raised her eyebrows. “Really? Is she all right?” </p><p>“Yeah, said she was great. Told Harry she’ll be back on the pitch for our next practice.” </p><p>Ginny did the math. “Wait… so does that mean Dean won’t be playing?” she asked, already knowing the answer. She glanced between Ron and Harry.</p><p>“Yep.” Said Ron gleefully. “What a nice day…”</p><p>Harry made a noise of disagreement. “You can deliver the news to Dean then, Ron. He’s already been glaring at me all morning; he’ll want to murder me when I tell him.” He muttered loudly.</p><p>Ron snorted and Hermione glanced knowingly at Ginny, who purposefully avoided her gaze. “Well I’ve got a few hexes up my sleeve I can teach you. I am quite the dueller.” Ginny suggested, grinning in Harry’s direction. He met her gaze and mirrored her grin. </p><p>“I don’t doubt that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi, thanks for reading. i hope you enjoyed this little one shot! hinny have been one of my favourite ships since i was about 10, so i hope i did my obsession with them justice.</p><p>also, just a quick reminder. i do not agree with any of jk rowling's transphobic views and if you agree with any of them, please don't read any of my works again. thanks :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>